


How lucky am I

by Lovelysoul



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelysoul/pseuds/Lovelysoul
Summary: I got this idea when I watched a web show. So couldn't stop writing this on Elio and Oliver. An alternate universe story. Hope you all like it.
Relationships: Marzia/Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	How lucky am I

**Author's Note:**

> Elio's dental issue brings him to a nearby dental clinic. He meets a hot dentist. Guess who? Read to know!

It was a bright morning, Sun briskly soared out, shoving the dusky clouds away with its arrival, morning breeze rustled the trees gently. . The sky shone a charismatic blue adding to the energetic, fresh ambience of the morning. The tiny abode Elio was residing with his dear cousin Marzia, was at an unusual peace, since the prime source of ruckus of that house was fast asleep.

And disturbing the sacred peace, "Elio" Marzia's alarming voice shrieked through their bedrooms echoing all across the apartment, riling up her drowsy and lethargic cousin from his deep slumber. Elio's eyelids flickered, his hands outstretched blocking the puddle of light blinding him, while Marzia opened the curtains to let their room bask in soft amber glow of sunlight, so that her dear cousin could wake up. 

"Marzia, let me lie down for ten more minutes, please!" Elio whined, pulling his comforter above his head tucking himself cozily into its warmth. 

"Elio, it's the third time I'm waking you up. Now get your ass out of the bed. Or else you'll be late for your work." His cousin dragged the comforter off his clutch, forcing him to snap out of his early morning drowsiness. He stretched his arms lazily, rolled out of the bed. "That's a good boy" she pulled his cheeks playfully.

Elio stuck out his tongue, stomped his foot on the ground before he headed into the bathroom huffing with anger. Elio remained in his grumpy mood all of the morning, that he was still groaning at the breakfast table. "Plain croissant? Ewww... I like only cheese croissant, why do you keep forgetting?" 

"Elio, the bakery was out of stock today. Will get it tomorrow. Stop being a complaint box" .

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. Now can we see those white teeth showing up for a smile?" She pounced on him with her hands stretched to play her regular tickling game on her sensitive cousin.

"Stop! Stop! Oh my god, ha-ha-ha" He laughed hard, and while trying to get out of her hold, he toppled from his chair and landed on the floor. 

"God, ouch, my teeth? I hurt my teeth." 

"Oh sorry, Elio. Let me get some ice for you."

Elio pulled himself up onto a chair, while Marzia ran to get some ice cubes.  
As soon as he touched his chin with a napkin wrapped in ice cubes, Elio moaned with relief. He kept shifting them to the pain inflicted places for a while. He walked in front of a mirror, "Seems like I need to visit a dentist. I can see some swelling." He muttered after examining his mouth.

"Do you need company? Because I'm free" 

"No thanks. I'm not a baby" Elio rolled his eyes at her with a smirk, before he walked out.

He drove to a nearest dental clinic without bothering to check for the reputation of the doctor, as the pain was killing him. He clutched the ice cold napkin tighter as he barged into the clinic to take a token number out of a glass box. Clutching the token chit he fell into a chair next to him and awaited his turn. The wait was longer than he anticipated. People seemed to go in and as if they get settled discussing their life stories, Elio thoughtfully grimaced, that every patient took more than half an hour. Shifting in his seat, fiddling with the things he was holding in his hands, toes strutting on the carpet, he certainly drew many eyes to him, but he was least bothered. After an eternity, his number was finally called. He carefully walked up, grabbed the door handle to slide the door open. The doctor's back was only visible as he was turning to the other side. 

"Morning, take a seat" he murmured, gesturing the push back chair across his table for Elio to settle, as he was putting his gloves on. His voice was deep and manly, Elio couldn't fail to notice. He was wearing a surgical face mask, thus Elio couldn't see his entire face. Only his eyes were visible. They were oceanic blue. 

"Morning doctor. I fell down and hurt my teeth. It's damn painful. And the patients before me were taking an eternity" Elio grunted, settling comfortably his hands crossed around his tummy. The doctor merely smiled at his rant.

"I apologise for the way you had to bear the pain for an eternity. Ok let me check. You just lay down and relax." The doctor said with a causal wave, walked up to him, leaned in to scrutinise the pain inflicted area. Elio's nose was filled with his cologne due to the proximity.

"Seems like you've been hit on a sensitive cavity spot which is why it's paining. I'm going to numb the area with an injection" Elio squirmed in his seat, grabbing the chair handles tight in fright.

"Don't worry, It won't be painful. Just relax" he repeated, interpreting his nervous gestures, with a huge needle in his hand.

"Easy for you to say. You're not gonna be the recipient of that giant needle, and needless to say, I'm someone who faint at the sight of such needles" He pointed ruefully at the injection before shrugging apologetically as he sensed he went a little too far, "Sorry" he muttered, blushing red.

"That's alright" Doctor shook his head with a wheezy laugh.

In a few minutes the treatment was completed, Elio was relieved that the pain had been numbed effectively. And finally the doctor removed his mask, revealing a most handsome face that Elio had ever seen in his life. His heart missed several beats as he got to witness how his kind smile dazzled up his features, 

"So Mr.Perlman, Elio Perlman," He said checking his file, making Elio's heart plummet down and then spiral instantly up in crazy excitement. He liked the sound of his name from his lips. He licked his lips, before his eyes dodged back to meet his enquiring gaze.

"Erm, yeah.!" All of a sudden he was sweating all over. 

"So I'll suggest for a tablet for a few days. The pain will subside eventually. Right?" He scribbled on the prescription sheet for a couple of seconds and stretched it out in the end. Elio grabbed it and merely nodded, words failing him. He was about to exit with a long face when the doctor called for him.

"Ah, Mr.Perlman, I'd suggest a follow up visit next week, to treat the cavity, you know!" 

"Ok" He nodded and was letting himself out as he noticed the name board on the door. So the hot doctor's name is Oliver smith. He left the hospital with a broad smile, after settling the doctor consultation fees to the receptionist.  
\----------

That night, he filled in his cousin all about the hot doctor, while they were seated for dinner.  
"Marzia, you should have seen him. He was so hot." Elio said, tucking in creamy mashed potato with peas.

"You seemed to have developed a huge crush with one look, Elio" Marzia giggled clutching her bosoms. 

"I know. The gay in me was so smitten the moment my eyes landed on his beautiful face" He clutched his heart, his goofy eyes landed up somewhere on their ceiling dreamily. 

"Why didn't you ask for his number?" Marzia interrogated, slurping a bowl of hot chicken soup.

"Yeah right!. Just because I'm gay, the ones I find gorgeous are going to be gay too. Like that's even a possibility. I'm not that lucky, you see!" He shrugged, bumping her shoulders with his. 

"You're probably right! Gay men are lesser in number than loyal heterosexual males are!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Anyways, I'm going for a follow-up next week. Probably the last time I might get to see him. And once that's over I will learn to get over my crush!" Elio finished his food and waved goodnight.

A week later, 

Elio had dressed up in a white button down shirt with a pair of black slacks with a navy blue leather jacket. He had dressed quite good that day, which didn't go unnoticed by his cousin. 

"Elio, are you going for work or a date?" She teased with her eyebrows perking up. 

"Huh no. But I actually have that follow-up appointment today!"

"I see. Stop mooning over straight guys, cousin." 

"Oh fuck off!" He shoved her off and got into his car, drove into the familiar by now downtown dental clinic.

\-----------  
"Hello..." His voice sounded cheerful, as his eyes met with Elio's.

"Hey doctor!"

"Have a seat. Elio, right?" 

"You remember me?" Elio was surprised first, but then he noticed his file on the table. Probably he checked to get it right, like he did without having to tell him during his last visit. His spirits falling down, "Oops sorry, you probably got it it from my file." He mumbled awkwardly, settling down in his chair. 

"Erm, I visited last week, you recommended a follow up. So here I am." He tugged away his wayward hair strands, avoiding Oliver's eyes out of embarrassment.

"No problem. Let's get to business. I'll numb the area as usual. Lay down and relax."

Few minutes later, so I've treated the affected area. You'll have to be more careful. Follow the regular oral care suggestions, you'll be fine." 

"Thanks doctor." Elio straightened on the chair from the reclining position. 

"So, you didn't panic for the injection like last time, have you overcome your fear for needles within a week?." Oliver asked, smiling with fondness, his front teeth exposed with his lips quirking up. 

"So you do remember?" Elio sat up with a start, his fingers running through his hair.

"I do. How can I not remember the way your beautiful face blushed Crimson after you went on babbling in your fear for injection?" He cocked his head sideways, removing his gloves and face mask off. Wait, beautiful? Did he just call me beautiful? His words culminating a fresh shade of blush on his cheeks.

"There you go. Now you look like a tomato!" He laughed his shoulders shaking, with a wink of his eye. Wow is this hot doctor flirting with me?

"Er...So doctor...."

"Call me Oliver, Elio!" He interjected with a flirtatious smile. 

"Huh Oliver, How much do I owe you?" He asked grabbing his wallet out of he pocket.

"No. Not necessary. I just suggested another visit, so that I could see you again. I needed to get confirmed about my assumptions." 

"What are you talking about?" Elio asked standing up, blinking his eyes.

"I doubted if you were gay too. And I wanted to see if my interest will be reciprocated. And my doubts were made clear when you were happy that I remembered you and blushed once again." Oliver stood up off his chair as well, walked over to Elio, stood close enough that their knees were touching. 

Elio gulped his juices, "So you're interested in me?" 

"I am... Right from the moment you entered my cabin, looking radiant with your hazel-nut eyes, wavy curls, cribbing and fearing for injections like a sweet little kid, you got me hooked." He muttered, edging closer, his breath fanning Elio's curls. Elio leaned in to meet his lips. Lips moving over one other, in a perfect rhythm taking their sweet time to retreat. 

"So Elio, give me your cell phone?" Elio handed it out without question, "I would like to take you on a date!" He said, typing his number in Elio's phone, before inserting his iPhone into his pocket after giving a call to his number from the younger boy's.

"I'd be happy to. Ok see you later, Oliver!" He said walking out in a dreamy trance. He's got a date with Oliver, the hot dentist., He just couldn't believe how lucky he got. How on earth did I get so lucky.....?


End file.
